


Against All Odds

by xBrokenSecretsx



Series: We're Still Here [1]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-20 14:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14263500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xBrokenSecretsx/pseuds/xBrokenSecretsx
Summary: Tzuyu thinks it’d be better for her girlfriends if she wasn’t part of the equation anymore.





	Against All Odds

**Author's Note:**

> This sort of just came to mind, when the what is love album jacket BTS came out, and towards the end dubchaeng are laughing with one another, while tzuyu’s Just there serious. Then I was looking through old fan meet pictures & there was a bunch of Dubchaeng acting silly and having fun, and singles of tzu just staring off longily.. thus my brain thought this up. There’s probably a couple of mistakes seeing as I didn’t proof read.. so I apologize in advance.  
> Note this will have two parts.

It was a typical day in the dorm, or at least it seemed to be. Everyone was present, with the exception of J-Line who had gone back home for a visit. It was early in the afternoon, and everyone was lounging around, It was surprisingly quite, the only sounds coming from Dahyun as she played a melody on her keyboard. 

 

Tzuyu was seated on the couch, her chin resting on the palm of her hand, listening to the music a million thoughts running through her head.

_They're always shining so bright, and then there's you._

_Does it bother them, that you're not as lively as them?_

_You can't talk to them about this, they won't get it._

_Maybe they'd be better off if you weren't in the equation._

The sudden eruption of noise coming from the kitchen was enough to break her from her thoughts. From the corner of her eye Tzuyu could see, Nayeon and Jeongyeon arguing over something stupid, while Jihyo tried to diffuse the situation between her girlfriends.

 "I'LL KILL YOU" the eldest screamed trying to snatch what looked like a phone, from Jeongyeon's hand to no avail, instead earning a laugh from the pink haired girl as she held it out of reach. 

"I swear you two act like children" Jihyo said with a scowl, snatching the phone from Jeongyeon. "I don't know why I put up with you" 

"Because you love us" the two girls said in unison, momentarily forgetting about their argument, as they looked over at their youngest girlfriend smiles forming on their lips.

Jihyo rolled her eyes, as she looked at the phone in her hand. "What are you idiots arguing about anyway?" she asked as she examined whatever was on the screen.

As if on cue, the older two remembered that they had been arguing, and proceeded to whine and fuss blaming whatever the problem was on the other.

 

Tzuyu took this as her cue to divert her gaze from 3mix, her eyes finding their way towards her own girlfriend's. Chaeyoung and Dahyun were sprawled out on the living room floor, playing around with dahyun's keyboard. The two had been working on composing something, though at this point they had long given up on that, and were now goofing around.  

The two looked happy as they played around, teasing one another as if they were in their own world. Dahyun pressed her face close to Chaeyoung's, giggling as the younger girls face reddened in embarrassment.  Tzuyu felt a smile form on her lips as she watched the loves of her life, being themselves. They truly were the greatest when together, it was evident to anyone who saw them. Maybe it was because of their personalities, or maybe it was because they had known each other longer. Whatever it was Tzuyu couldn't help but feel a little envious of them, or maybe it was sadness that she couldn't properly share in things with them.

“I think it’d be best if we broke up” The tallest girl spoke up, a part of her not realizing she had spoken the words out loud. The realization only hitting her when the room around her felt silent. 3mix had stopped their pointless arguing, while Dahyun and Chaeyoung stopped their giggles, everyone's attention now focused on the youngest girl in the room. 

 "What?" Chaeyoung finally asks, slowly getting up from the ground making her way towards the taller girl. From the corner of her eye Tzuyu could see Dahyun frozen in place, not moving, though she could feel the girls wide eyes staring at her. She cursed herself looking towards the ground, diverting all eye contact.

Chaeyoung took a seat beside her, taking Tzuyu's hand in her own. "Tzu?" she asked, as she squeezed her hand gently, waiting for any sort of response from the younger girl.

 

"I think..." Tzuyu began, but stopped herself not knowing how to properly put her thoughts into words. 

"did we do something wrong?" Dahyun asked from the corner of the room where she sat, still unable to bring herself to approach Tzuyu. 

"You two didn't do anything wrong!" the youngest said quickly snapping her head towards her, as she shook her head. The last thing she wanted was for the them to think they were to blame for this, when in reality there was no one to blame but herself. Tzuyu could feel herself getting starting to get lost in thought once more, but a sudden squeeze on her other hand brought her back. She blinked a few times her eyes focusing on reality once more. 

In her moment of thought, she hadn't noticed Dahyun get up, nor had she noticed when she took a seat beside her taking her free hand into her own.

"What is it then?" Chae asked softly, as she bit her lip. "Talk to us..."

Tzuyu shut her eyes, letting out a deep sigh. It was to late to try and get out it, she could feel all eyes focused on her, the silence in the room ringing loudly in her mind. She let out another small sigh opening her eyes once more, taking a glance at both girls beside her. She could see the worry evident in Chaeyoung's eyes, eyebrows furrowed, pleading for her to talk to them. In Dahyun's eyes she could see the same worry, but she could also see the glint of tears that were starting to form behind those big brown eyes.

The younger girl felt a pang in her chest, as she watched the worry and tears forming in the eyes of the two girls she loved most in the world. They were the two brightest stars, especially when they were together, anyone who was around them could see this. Tzuyu felt as though all she did was take away from that shine. She took a breath realizing what she had to do.

"It's just.. this whole thing.." Tzuyu began, pulling her hand from Chaeyoung's despite the smaller girls silent protest. "it's not fun for me anymore.." Tzuyu lied as she stood up, diverting her gaze from either girl. 

 

"Tzuyu-ah.. what are you saying?" Dahyun asked, the shaking in her voice evident now. Tzuyu didn't have to turn around, to know tears were threatening to escape Dahyun's eyes.

"I'm saying I don't want to be in this relationship anymore" Tzuyu lied effortlessly, If there was one thing she was good at, it was hiding her feelings and expressions.

"Tzu if this is you joking it's not-" Chae started to say, before being cut off.

"It's not a joke" Tzuyu quickly interjected. "I'm serious" She said as she turned on her heels walking towards the front door, though she didn't get too far, as a hand quickly pulled her back.

"Where are you going?" Chaeyoung questions, holding onto her arm. 

"I have things to do" the younger girl said nonchalantly, pulling her arm away, though Chaeyoung grabbed hold of her once more. "Chae.. let go"

"You can't just leave without telling us why!" the small girl snapped, still holding onto her. "Why are you saying this all of a sudden!?" 

"Tzuyu... Please?" Dahyun's trembling voice finally spoke up, it was evident in her breathing that she was crying, and instantly Tzuyu wished she could disappear. She might be able to hide her emotions, but one thing she couldn't take was tears. Especially not from someone as bright as Dahyun. 

 Tzuyu pulled her arm away from Chaeyoung once more, this time walking away quickly before the smaller girl could grab hold of her again. "I said everything I had to say..." she said as she stood in the door way trying to keep her emotions in check, swallowing back the tears and pain she felt in her chest. "There's nothing else" The youngest girl said, not bothering to look back as she walked out the dorm, the door shutting loudly behind her.

 

"Tzuyu!" Chae yelled out starting to towards the door, intending to catch up to her, nothing about this felt right. Though she stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Jeongyeon, who only shook her head slightly. 

Chaeyoung opened her mouth to speak, to try and protest, but she heard Dahyun's sobs starting to grow louder and instantly focused her attention at her remaining girlfriend. Nayeon had an arm around the younger girl rubbing her back softly, though it didn't seem to be helping. The smaller girl made her way to the ginger haired girl, wrapping her arms around her as she pulled her close. Whispering reassuring words into her ear, as she blinked back her own tears.

It wasn't like Tzuyu to say such things, and leave without giving a proper explanation. That fact alone left an uneasy feeling in Chaeyoung's mind. 

The three eldest girl exchanged concerned looks, something was definitely wrong. 

Jihyo took a look at Dahyun and Chaeyoung, and then back at her own girlfriends. "Watch them" she said quickly walking towards the door. 

 

"Unnie?" Chaeyoung spoke up, catching Jihyo's attention. "Where are you going?" 

 

Jihyo flashed her a soft smile "Don't worry... I'm gonna go talk to her" she said softly as she headed out the door, intending to track down the younger Taiwanese girl, and find out what was going on. 

 

 

 


End file.
